The present invention relates generally to the field of drop coin mechanisms used with coin-operated commercial appliances and equipment, and more particularly to an improved form thereof which is suitable for replacing existing drop coin mechanisms in coin-collecting boxes and prevents tampering with the coin authentication and counting apparatus.
A drop coin mechanism is typically used in conjunction with a coin authentication and counting apparatus. The counting apparatus may be no more than a photocell which records each interruption of its light beam as a valid coin, the validation of the coin having been previously performed by the coin authentication apparatus. In a slide coin mechanism wherein a coin is placed into an aperture in the slide element and the slide element is then passed into the entrance of the coin authenticating and counting apparatus, the opportunity for tampering with the counting apparatus is severely limited as there is no room for a tampering tool when the slide element enters the limited entrance of the slide element receives. On the other hand, in a drop coin mechanism there is typically a clear, open (although not necessarily linear) passage from the coin entry slot to the coin counting apparatus. This enables the potential tamperer to insert a flexible tampering tool into the coin entry slot, through the coin authentication apparatus, to the coin counting apparatus where the leading end of the tool is easily moved back and forth to simulate the passages thereby of coins. Accordingly, slide coin mechanisms have been preferred over drop coin mechanisms because of their lower susceptibility to tampering, even though they are subject to wear, jamming, and other problems during operation and are harder to adapt for the acceptance of a greater number of coins (as may be necessitated by the increased cost of continued operation of the appliances with the passage of time).
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a drop coin mechanism for use with a coin authentication and counting apparatus for preventing tampering with such apparatus.
Another object is to provide such a drop coin mechanism which is configured and dimensioned to replace existing drop coin mechanisms or otherwise fit in the limited space available for a drop coin mechanism provided by an appliance manufacturer.
A further object is to provide such a drop coin mechanism which includes return means for undersized coins.